Pervert English
by Lizu Nateme
Summary: Kagerou mulai bosan dengan bahasa sehari-harinya. Dia tertarik dengan bahasa Inggris. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk belajar bahasa Inggris dengan Watanuki-nya yang terbiasa mengucapkan kata-kata buruk dalam bahasa Inggris. Lalu bagaimana bahasa Inggris Kage pada akhirnya...


_**AN : **_

_**It's my first time. ^^ ****Sorry if it's boring then!  
**__**Plus, I didn't use to write fanfic. I'm new here. Keep review. Thanks.**_

_**Category : Dialogue Story**_

* * *

"Kami pulang~" kata Watanuki, Karuta, dan Ririchiyo bersamaan sepulang sekolah.

"Selamat datang! Gyawyaw~" sambut Natsume dan Nobara dengan mata berbinar mereka. Tiba-tiba...

"Hahahaha! _Welcome Back!_ Hahaha!".

"Oh. Lihat siapa yang datang." kata Ririchiyo datar.

"Huaaaaaa! Kenapa si Topeng ini disini?! Dan kenapa dengan bahasa Inggris nya?! Hush... hush..!" sambung Watanuki.

"Kage-san! Gyawyaw~" teriak Natsume.

"_Hello, everybody,_ Natsume, Nobara..." "...Kubilang, menjauh dariku! Grashh!"

"Oh. Hahaha! _And hi, My Watanuki... Nice to see you again._"

"MY...?!" "...Hahahaha!"

Wajah Watanuki memerah. "Natsume! Kenapa si Topeng ini bicara bahasa Inggris?!"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Benar, Kage-san? Ne~" jawab Natsume.

"Tt-tapi untuk apa kau belajar bahasa Inggris seperti ini?" tanya Ririchiyo suram.

"Hahaha! Bahasa sehari-hari cukup membosankan, ne~ Hahaha! Haha..." "...anu. Watanuki baik dalam berbahasa Inggris. Bahkan dia terbaik di kelas."

"Oi, Karuta... gah.", kata Watanuki segera mencegah kata-kata Karuta, tapi terlambat. "...Ah. Perasaanku tidak enak." sambungnya.

"Ohh! I see... kalau begitu... Kagerou memutuskan untuk belajar bahasa Inggris lebih serius! Dengan Watanukiku tentu saja... Hahahaha! Hahaha!" "...Anu, Kage-san, kau tertawa berlebihan."

"A-apa...? OH TIDAKKK! Naatsuumeeee...!"

* * *

"Watanukiku, jangan menangis." "Siapa yang menangis?! Nyaw...aw~"

Sudah 2 minggu ini, tiap hari Minggu sore, Watanuki selalu mengajari Kage bahasa Inggris.

"Watanukiku, kau terlihat bahagia..."

"Apa katamu?! Siapa yang bahagia?! Cepat kerjakan tugasnya dan berhenti memangggilku Watanukiku! Dengar, aku hanya mengajarmu 3 minggu!"

"Baik, Wata... apa? 3 minggu? Kenapa? Watanukiku, apa aku seburuk itu?" Wajah Kage murung. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tidak ingin membantah Watanuki. `Apa` dan `Apa` mengelilingi kepalanya.

"_Now what's with your face?_ Oi, Kage-chan? ...Hee!" Watanuki langsung menutup mulutnya. Ada apa dengan `chan`. Kata itu tiba-tiba saja muncul. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ehhm. Ba-baiklah! Aku tambah 1 minggu lagi. Sebulan."

"Watanukiku... _Sankyuu!_ Tetaplah memanggilku Kage-chan. Itu terdengar lucu."

"Heee?! Kenapa kau... gah! Tahu begini tak perlu kutambah seminggu. Gghh..."

"Hm... tugas ini _sadist_, kertas ini _masochist_, meja ini..."

"_Damn please..._" Oh tidak lagi. Rupanya Watanuki salah ucap. Apa tadi dia bilang... `Damn`? "Argh! Apa-apa'an hari ini!" pikirnya.

"Ng? Apa itu `_damn_`? Aku baru mendengarnya. _Damn... damn..._" tanya Kage.

"AAAAAA! Bu-bukan apa-apa! `_Damn_` itu... anu, etto... `kerjakan`!"

"Kerjakan?_ Damn_? Hm… I see. Jadi artinya, `Tolong kerjakan!` Hahaha! `_Damn please!_` Hahaha!"

"Bodoh... Jangan keras-keras. Artinya sama sekali bukan itu. orz" kata Watanuki pelan.

* * *

Mengajar tidaklah semudah melihatnya. Itulah yang ada di benak Watanuki selama sebulan ini. Apalagi dia juga masih sekolah. Dan yang paling berat... muridnya adalah Kagerou.

"Ne, Watanuki. Dimana Kage-san? Bukankah jam segini biasanya kau mengajarinya bahasa inggris?", tanya Natsume.

"Oh yeah. Tapi hanya sebulan. Hahaha!"

"Gya, Watanuki, kau tertawa seperti Kage-san..."

"Hee!" sekali lagi Watanuki menutup mulutnya. "Ah! Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku sudah tidak ada urusan dengan Kage! Hh." Tiba-tiba...

"Hi, everyone! Hahaha!"

"Kage-san~ Lama tak bertemu..."

"Lama katamu, Natsume?_ What the fuck_, ini hanya setengah hari!"

"Eh? Watanukiku, kau belum mengajarkan kata itu." kata Kage. "Apa itu tadi `_Fu..._`"

"AAAAAAAAAA! Ja..jangan katakan!" Watanuki menoleh ke arah Natsume yang kelihatannya mengerti kata itu. Tapi Natsume hanya diam. Matanya terlihat menyerahkan semuanya ke Watanuki saja.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa itu tadi artinya? Tadi itu `_Fuc..._`" "JANGANN! Itu artinya... etto... anu,`tendang`!"

"Tendang?!" kata Natsume dan Kage bersamaan. Namun dengan maksut yang berbeda tentunya.

"Ahahahaha!" sambung Kage. "Natsume! Lihatlah hasil belajar bahasa Inggrisku selama sebulan! Biar ku praktikkan. Ehh ehm! `_My Watanuki, I want a cup of hot chocolate! Damn please! Or I'll fuck you!_` Hahahaha... Bagaimana Natsume? Hahahaha!"

Natsume dan Watanuki hanya bengong. "Hheeeeeeh?!" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Watanuki apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Natsume. "Bukan! Bukan! Demi ekorku, aku tidak bermaksut mengajarinya seperti ituuuuu..."

End.


End file.
